Fast food is enormously popular with consumers. Many consumers purchase this fast food and sauces at the restaurant's drive thru so that they may stay in their vehicle and eat the food on the go in the vehicle. Typically, the food is placed into a paper bag and then provided to the consumer after they pay for the meal. The consumer then withdraws the food from the bag. Though commonly used for hamburgers, sandwiches, french fries, an infinite variety of foodstuffs are available. Many of these foodstuffs include sauces in the food article itself, or dipping sauces for the food article (i.e., mustard, ketchup, etc. for french fries). Unfortunately, many of these consumers and their children will drop food particles as they eat. Sometimes the food and sauces may fall onto the person, or into the vehicle. What is needed is a single-use, ready-made bib available to the consumer so that they won't get food or other debris on their clothing. What would also be convenience is if there would be a ledge or other area for catching and holding these foodstuffs.